Ghosts of True Love's Past
by Mike and Lessee
Summary: {{An OC x Cannon pairing}} I shall edit this later.
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark and stormy night and Devin Yang was laying on his messed up, navy blue blanket on his bare mattress, exhausted from work. He stretched out and groaned, looking at the shadowed ceiling, taking off his black uniform shirt. How did life get like this? Carrie was going to college for veterinary sciences, away if a far off state, and far off town, only calling to video chat at least once a week, their contact was dwindling and lessening. He wanted to break it off, end this all, end this angst, this frustration, this pain, he wanted to break up with her but he didn't want to hurt her.

He hated it, he hated the way he felt, he held resentment towards this relationship, it wasn't working out. They fought a lot more ever since their fire of passion faded, Carrie was going to college and had a well paying job and Devin had night shifts. They couldn't go out on frequent dates because Devin's nightlife job and Carrie would get angry, knowing Devin working in the vibrant nighttime scene as a bouncer, being surrounded but sexy, hot, voluptuous women that were drunk and extremely flirtatious, it made her hot, fiery, angry, and jealous. The relationship was crumbling as they began to torture eachother's emotions by hooking up with those close to one and other. She would sleep with the other college students, Devin's friends, Devin's cousins and he would sleep with her friends, her sister, and occasionally her mother from time to time.

Devin didn't like fucking with Carrie's feelings, he hated hurting her, but oddly, everytime she would engage in coitus with anyone, she would show no remorse, no regrets, no mercy. Devin was in a turmoil, he was in a tornado of hurt, he couldn't take much more of this without breaking down and breaking up with her or exploding on her causing her to give him more hell than what they were already experiencing. Suddenly there was a loud rapping on the front door of Devin's shambles of his apartment. Devin let out a noise of annoyance, a mix between a childish whine and an irritated grunt as he lifted himself off his bed. Devin shuffled to his front door with a wooden bat and he called out,

"What do you want? It's two o' clock in the fucking morning, do you know what sleep is?" He bellowed, his voice echoing the dead silent apartment.

He went to the front door, getting to a stance of defence as he swung open the door. He looked around and saw nothing but the deep, foggy, rainy night sky and his shitty excuse of a porch. There was something on the ground, a lump of heavy, thick fabric with a small female poking her head out. Devin was ultimately confused about why this girl was sitting on his porch, it wasn't normal.

The female let out a couple audible shivers and spoke, "Please, sir. Please let me stay for tonight, I have no place to go and it's so very dark and cold out here. Give me shelter for one night, just one, then I will be out your hair." The young girl begged, her green irises glowing out of her large, black doe-eyes.

Devin wasn't really 'Mr. Pushover' but he wasn't an asshole. He let the girl into the small, cruddy apartment and went to go and get blankets so she could settle on the couch for the night. He came back and the girl had removed her cloak, revealing her snow white skin, large breasts being covered by little fabric, and a g-string as the choice of panties to cover her nether regions, her pitch black hair protruding all the way to her ankles. Devin felt his mouth starting to water as he eyed the lady standing before him. He quickly corrected his piggish, unfaithful thoughts,

" ** _No, you idiot. Carrie._** " he thought, wiping away the thoughts of those voluptuous breasts being wrapped around his hardened member and slamming down onto his pubic region.

He looked and saw that this girl was scrawny, like she was malnourished, he felt pity for her so he took her cold, small, dainty hand, "Would you like something to eat?" He asked, studying her plump, soft, pitch black lips that he really wanted to bite as he snaked his tongue into her mouth.

She nodded, her hand tingling in his from immense desire from a want of intense masturbation or for something to give her soaking wet cunny a workout. This man seemed like fine subject but she wasn't ready to be deflowered just yet, this man was a stranger, and she was still quite young and it would hurt if someone crammed something too large into her virgin walls.

Devin lead her to his kitchen, looking through and seeing he only had a couple boxes of spaghetti noodles and a box of 'Fruit Loops' with some milk still left in his refrigerator. He sighed before taking out the box of cereal and pouring it into a Styrofoam bowl and getting a plastic spoon. He went into his refrigerator and opened to carton of 'Vitamin D' enriched milk and poured it into the girl's bowl. He shuffled over to her and placed the bowl on his foldout table and lead her to a mismatched plastic lawn chair. The girl sat down, scooting closer to the table.

Devin wanted to pounce on this fine female and just start ravaging her. He thought about how nice and tight the girl's vaginal cavity would tighten on him and how soaking wet he would make her. The thoughts ran though his mind, making him forget all about his current girlfriend that was so far away, all he wanted right now was this girl sitting in the chair before him.

"Uh, excuse me, s-sir. Y-Your jeans are growing." The young, naive girl pointed out Devin's growing problem, causing Devin to think. Should he make a move or should he leave her alone.

Devin wanted this, he wanted her, he didn't know her name or how old she was, but he could trick her into wrapping her hot, moist mouth around his throbbing hard on. Devin stroked her cheek, tenderly, causing her to gulp the chewed up cereal down.

"Mm, what's your name, sweetheart." Devin asked, starting to unbuckle his belt and start jerking off to her and maybe convince her to blow him.

The girl shivered, seeing that this man had a surprise for her, "M-My name is K-Kathleen, who are y-you?" she asked as her mouth started dripping with noticed this girl, Kathleen, wanted to preform fellatio, he could, as well, if they '69' preform cunnilingus on her and finally have his tounge painting the girl's delicate taint with his saliva. Devin wasn't going straight for what he desired, he wanted to warm Kathleen up to it and make her feel comfortable. Devin cupped her cheek and pressed his lips against hers as he used two fingers to start to rub her twitching clit through the silk panties.

Kathleen let out an audible whine, "S-Sir, please..." she whimpered, feeling nervous and anxious about what was going to happen. She saw through the tent in his jeans, she saw he was rather large.

Devin sped up his fingers feeling her juices coating his middle and index finger, he wanted her to enjoy this, but she seemed scared and he couldn't have that. Devin pulled away, noticing the faint, black saliva that coated his lips from her mouth watering slightly. Devin payed no mind to this, it was odd, but this was an odd female, and that wasn't a bad thing. Devin ran his hand up her shivering and trembling arm and he stroked her cheek, lovingly.

"Don't worry, you'll be alright. I'll take care of you." Devin whispered as he used her black bra straps to jiggle her large breasts.

She let out a soft moan as Devin started planting soft kisses on her breasts, smushing them together, fondling them, massaging them.

"You're so beautiful." He murmured quietly as he unclamped her bra hook and tossed the black bra onto the counter. He pinched her light grey nipples as they transformed into hardened little buds from arousal.

She again let out a soft whine, "Aaaah...". Kathleen liked the feeling but she knew of the dangers, chances of STDs, unwanted pregnancy, and more. She tried shoving his hand away, "Nn...No." She mumbled, nervous and antsy.

Devin used his tounge, swirling it on her small, hard, grey buds. He sucked on them, nipped at them, licked them, and bit them as he massaged her plump, full breasts.

Kathleen felt herself leaking at her vagina, this man really knew how to push her buttons and drive her wild. She finally gave in, she finally, truly, wanted this. She slid off her panties, placing them on the table next to her. She slid a finger inside herself causing soft squishing sounds as she pumped her ring finger inside herself. She let out a moan, slightly louder than the last,

"Oooh...".

Devin overheard Kathleen's moans and noticed her finger sliding in herself, he knew he could do a better job with his expiriance and please her. Devin slid both his index and middle finger inside her, along with her ring finger, causing her to squeal and cry out.

"Oh fuck, it's too much-" she gasped, feeling her cavity being prepared for harder things.

Devin picked up the female and lead her to his room, placing her on his bed. He spread open her legs, rocking his denim covered erection against her bare clit.

Kathleen rocked her her hips along with his, feeling more aroused by the second.

Devin got on top of her, heaving his weight on the small female to create a feeling of dominance. He brought her into a heated, fiery, passionate kiss, one that would be implanted in their memories forever. Their tounges moved together in a wet, powerful fight that Devin intended to win and so far he was accomplishing his goal. Devin then pulled off his jeans and kicked them to the floor beside the bed, adding to the piles upon piles of dirty laundry. Devin again stuffed two fingers inside his mistress and she moaned out, slurping her black, tentacle like tounge back inside her mouth as she groaned out,

"Aaaah! Feels so good!".

"That's right baby!" Devin exclaimed, fully hard by now, his erection visible through his boxer-briefs.

Kathleen's hand dove straight for his meat, rubbing him through the grey fabric, feeling his veins pulsing out. She let out a small, cute gasp of awe,

"It's so big." She whispered quietly, her eyes locking with his own as his fingers sped up inside her.

He started repeatingly hitting her g-spot and let out a groan as he felt the young female exploring him.

This would indeed be a fun night, a fun one indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

Devin awoke the later on that morning, he felt the scrawny girl still in his arms as he let out a sigh of relief. He rubbed his eyes and picked up his phone. He looked upon notification after notification, all were from Carrie. First were texts and adulterous photos,

"Carrie; Sent at 3:12 AM; Devin are we video chatting tonight?"

"Carrie; Sent at 3:13 AM; Devin answer me"

"Carrie; Sent at 3:17 AM; Oh my fucking God Devin, what the hell are you doing?"

"Carrie; Sent at 4:12 AM; You're probably fucking some other bitch, aren't you?! Well, how the fuck do you like it?!"

Then were the photos, her doing bukkake with other men from her college, having a mass orgy, preforming fellatio as she flipped off the camera.

Devin's heart felt as if it were shattering into a million pieces, his girlfriend was treating him like garbage again. He had tears forming in his eyes then he looked at the girl sleeping next to him, sleeping like an innocent angel of the morning. The few tears he shed traveled down his cheeks from the situation and he pecked her lips softly, she was so precious when she was sleeping. He thought for a moment, a deep thought. Carrie would constantly do horrible, hateful acts to spite him and he would do the same in return, but she would never show remorse.

A wicked thought popped into Devin's mind, take Kathleen to be his new girlfriend and make Carrie extremely angry. Sure, Devin slept around but never did he ever claim another female as his, his lover, his girlfriend. Kathleen had already been so exposed and he was growing quite fond of her, she would make the perfect rebound girlfriend. She stroked her cheek, lovingly and started giving her light pecks to wake her up.

Kathleen squirmed a little before her eyes fluttered open. Her pupils gazed up to meet Devin's and she started trembling.

"Sorry, have I overstayed my welcome? I'll leave if you need me to!" She asked, panicking and scared that she had angered Devin by staying too long.

Devin held her close to himself and gave her a soft peck on the temple. He gripped her waist and stoked her inner thigh as he started explaining,

"No. I want you to stay. I want you to move in with me." He explained, a smile coming upon his face, a soft, warm smile that he hadn't smiled in a long, long time.

Kathleen was in a panic, she barely knew this man and seeing that he wants her to stay and they've only spent one night together, it was, bluntly, quite scary. Kathleen started rambling, trying to tell him that she was very unsure on moving in,

"Th-Thank you for the offer, sir, but we don't know eachother that well. I don't even know your name, your place of work, your criminal record, or anything about you really. I love that you're kind enough to give me a place to stay but-" she rambled before being cut off by Devin placing a finger on her lips.

"My name is Devin Yang. I am twenty years of age. I work as a bouncer at a popular nightclub in the area. I have never been arrested or convicted." He explained, slowly and as reassuring as he possibly could be.

"How do I know you're not lying?" Kathleen asked, her face becoming an innocent sense of fear and skepticism, as she shrugged the blankets higher on her bare body as her irises seemed to be quivering with fright.

Devin cupped her right cheek and brushed a lock of jet black hair off her left eye, "You don't. You just have to trust I'm not a bad guy." He explained, giving her another light peck.

Kathleen started thinking about the pros and cons. Pros being; Devin was offering her food and shelter, he seems caring and kind, and well, she could be with him and she really did like him. Cons being; He couldn't tell if Devin was lying to her and he might not be the dream he's putting before her. Kathleen took a breath before making her desision,

"O-Okay. I'll stay, but you must prove to me that you are a good guy." Kathleen decided, as she saw a delighted smile come upon his face, one that could brighten a room.

Devin noticed that Kathleen was still in the nude so he pet her head and went to go and grab the lingerie she arrived in. He went back into the room and saw her looking at a picture of him kissing Carrie.

"Kathleen?" He asked, fiddling the silky, black bra in his hands.

Kathleen turned and looked at him, "Why are you kissing another girl in this picture?" She asked, not jealous, but wanting to know due to the acts they did earlier that morning.

Devin thought for a moment, should he tell her the truth or should he lie to her. Before he could say a thought out answer it slipped,

"The other girl is my ex.".

Kathleen accepted the answer and Devin felt himself heating up from the lie he had just told Kathleen. Though he wanted to end his relationship with Carrie, he hadn't yet, making the statement a lie.

Kathleen took her bra and panties and put them back on standing on her tiptoes and leaping up, kissing Devin's bearded chin.

Devin pat her back and looked at her, examining her. The only articles of clothing she had was a ugly, worn robe and this nice set of lingerie but if she was going out in public, she needed clothes. Shirts, pants, shoes, lingerie, and maybe some accessories. Devin grabbed a shirt that was hanging in his closet and it was his favorite shirt that he wore all the time in the Ridonculous Race. He was hesitant but he put the shirt on her, "Alright, you look semi-decent to go out in public." He said with an awkward smile. Kathleen smiled back but Devin examined her more.

Devin thought the shirt looked really baggy on her body so he grabbed a leather belt and wrapped it around her waist, turning it into a cute dress. Devin pecked her forehead, "That's cuter, isn't it?" He asked, unsure of women's fashion.

Kathleen nodded and smiled, "Yeah, super cute!" She exclaimed, making Devin feel better about his desision.

Devin looked outside and it was sprinkling so he pulled out his leather jacket and his old letterman jacket from Highschool that had his name embroided on the right in cursive.

Devin handed her the letterman jacket which was a little large on her so he scrunched her sleeves up to make them shorter to where her hands were visible.

He lead Kathleen outside to a nice, shiny, two seated motorcycle and took two helmet out, one that was his and the other that used to belong to Carrie but was now Kathleen's. Devin put his on and buckled it then looked at Kathleen, whom was staring blankly at the helmet. Devin chuckled, knowing that she didn't understand what it was or how to use it, "It's a helmet, Kathleen. You wear it to protect your head on a motorcycle." Devin explained, watching her trying to figure out how to use it. Devin walked over to her and put it on her head, buckling it down to secure it.

Kathleen gave a perky, sweet smile that drove Devin up the wall. She went over to the motorcycle and stood on her tiptoes, "I'm ready!" She exclaimed, bouncing on her toes.

Devin chuckled and flipped down the pegs for her to place her feet on and helped her into the cushy, leather seat, using the arm-rests to secure her in. He then hopped onto the bike himself and explained to her,

"Kathleen, don't move your feet around too much, I don't want it caught in the wheel.".

Kathleen nodded in response and leaned back in the seat that was quite deluxe.

Devin then took off on the motorcycle to the mall, which took about thirty minutes to arrive to since he lived on the outskirts of town.

The new couple arrived at the mall and got off the bike, rushing inside to get out of the rain.


	3. Chapter 3

Devin walked inside with his lover and they went to look at the map. Devin told her, "You might like the girly shops, I'm not exactly sure what your preference is.".

Kathleen was looking at the people that were walking around the mall, she saw girls that could be considered 'Preppy', 'Hipsters', 'Sporty', 'Gangster', and then she saw a lesbian couple walk by, their lips locked in a sweet kiss, one that could be considered a 'Hipster' and the other one being 'Scene Punk'.

Devin saw Kathleen watching the crowds walk by. Devin put his hand on her shoulders and asked her kindly, "What are you looking at, babe?". He knew she must have been examining people's fashion styles to see what she liked.

Kathleen motion toward the couple she just saw walk by. They were sitting at a food court table, laughing, smiling, eating French fries and sharing a strawberry milkshake. Kathleen then told Devin, "I like the things those two girls are wearing." She explained, looking at Devin, hoping he knew that she was pointing at the two ladies that were on a date.

Devin shrugged, "You would absolutely love 'Hot Topic' and 'Spencers'." He stated, a nice, sweet chuckle ending his sentence.

Kathleen cocked her head as she wondered what he was talking about, "Hot Topic? Spencers?" She asked, in a young, innocent confusion.

Devin chuckled, she probably had no clue what he was talking about, "Let me take you to them. I promise you'll love the stores." He told her, grabbing his hand and interlocking their fingers. He then started taking her around the mall, there was definitely something odd about her, she seemed very alienated from society. Sure, she seemed to be homeless when he first met her but if you ask a homeless person about a few stores, they might have an idea of what they are, unlike her who seemed completely clueless about a lot of things.

Kathleen stopped, dead in her tracks, looking at a store she was drawn to. It was no other than a pet store and a litter of kittens were playing in the window. She tapped on the glass and the small little fuzzballs were tumbling on top of eachother and too busy playing to notice Kathleen.

Devin walked over to look at Kathleen and she asked,

"What are those?".

Devin put a hand on her shoulder and smiled, "Well, those are kittens, baby cats." He explained and looked at the kittens himself, seeing that they were a litter of cream colored, stumpy tailed Manxes.

Kathleen peeked inside of the store and grabbed Devin's hand, trying to tug him into the store.

Devin knew that if Kathleen was brought into the pet store, she would want a pet, which he couldn't afford at the moment. Carrie and himself also argued about getting a pet, a puppy, but neither could really afford raising it well and Carrie was the type of person that looked at the object and not the price from her family pampering her and her sister, Rachel. He didn't want to break the bad news to Kathleen that pets cost way too much money from what he had to spend on clothing, rent, bills, and food right now but he had to. He held Kathleen back and turned her to face him, "Kathleen, this is the part of shopping I don't like. Things cost money and I'm a little tight on cash with you being here with me now so if we go into the store, we're only looking, we're not taking anything home, do you understand?" He explained, his eyes filling with a guilt and slight remorse.

Kathleen tilted her head and had a serious, yet discombobulated face on before asking, "Can't you just go and get some more?".

Devin let out a light, awkward chuckle, "I wished it worked that way but... You get money by working and you gotta work hard and for a good job in order to have a lot of money; while I do work hard, I don't have a high enough degree to get a good job so my job pays me enough to buy us clothes, food, and shelter but not enough money for a child or a pet.".

Kathleen tilted her head, "What's a 'child'?" She asked out of curiosity as she placed a finger on her lip.

Devin blushed and felt extremely uncomfortable explaining it because he really didn't want her to get any ideas about babies just yet, "Well... A child is a baby h-human, a smaller version of me and you. At least, you are **_sort of_** human." He explained, saying Kathleen was sort of human because of her anatomy and looks but she was as white as the driven snow, her irises are pure black with a lightning like, black design going vertically down both eyes, and her her mouth was quite odd with black saliva and a black, tentacle like tounge, but it was a fact that she was _sort of_ human.

Kathleen then asked out of naive curiosity, "Where do they manufacture these 'child's or 'baby's?", "Or are they made?", "How are they made?".

Devin was flustered that she was asking these things in public, "I'll tell you later. Would you like to go and look at the pets?" He asked, trying to avoid the bewildering conversation.

Kathleen smiled and nodded, "Yes please." She answered, tugging Devin inside the pet store.

Kathleen's eyes sparkled with a love and sweet sense of cuteness overload as she saw the multiple animals in there, she went to go and see all of the furry friends, scaled creatures, feathered companions, underwater beauties, she wanted to see everything.

Devin let her wander, happy to see her happy then his phone buzzed again,

"Carrie; Just Now; So, baby, when are we getting together again? Xox".

Devin had the urge to text back something mean or hateful but he wasn't going to. He wanted to let her down gently, or just let her find out that he wasn't willing to be with her anymore. His fingers trembled as he texted back,

"Whenever you think is a good time. We really need to talk.".

He put his phone back in his pocket and looked at Kathleen, whom was walking back towards him with a delighted smile on her face. He smiled and clasped her hand, "Are you ready to go and buy some clothes?" He asked as she nodded excitedly in response. He lead her to 'Hot Topic' and she nodded in approval. Devin chuckled lightly, "Do you like the store, my love?" he asked kindly as she nodded in response.

Kathleen went and wandered the store and Devin followed to help her if she didn't know her clothing sizes. Kathleen found a cute shirt that caught her eye and she browsed through the sizes and Devin helped her out, assuming her size,

"You're pretty little, Kathleen, but you might need a medium to fit your bust size.".

Kathleen assumed that the medium size was the 'M' sticker so she grabbed the shirt and then picked out a couple others.

Devin went and found a belt and a couple pairs of pants to match her shirts, he looked over at some lingerie and knew she might need some of that too. He thought for a moment and then thought about his exes bust sizes, Shelley, his first ex, was about a 34C and Carrie was about a 36A. Kathleen's bust appeared a lot larger, so he thought a H cup but when he found the bra size, that looked much too large, so he tried a 30DD cup and that looked to be reasonable. He picked out some underwear that matched the bras and went over with Kathleen,whom had picked out some socks while waiting, to the register.

Devin paid a good amount of money for her clothes and then walked with her to buy her some food at the food court. They got sodas, French fries, and corn dogs fog each of themselves and sat at a table. Devin checked his phone as Kathleen began jovially eating her corn dog. Devin read a new text from Carrie while Kathleen was distracted,

"Carrie; Sent at 11:23; I'm on a break from classes next week, maybe I could fly down and visit and we could maybe have some fun. ;)".

Devin didn't want her to pack anything sexy to get her hopes up so he sent a text to stop her,

"Don't bring any lingerie or sexy stuff, we won't need it.".

"Carrie; Sent Just Now; what the fuck do you mean, Devin?!".

Devin didn't answer and Kathleen seemed to be enjoying her food, which made Devin happy.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a week later and Devin asked Carrie to meet him at the mall. He was going to do this, he was going to end it, end his anger, end his pain, and end all of Carrie's as well. He loved Carrie but if a bird is trapped in a cage, it will get restless because it wants to fly, and if you love your bird, you'd let it go and be free; Carrie was a caged bird that couldn't stay put any longer. He was in the food court and waiting by a table before he saw his soon to be ex-girlfriend come in and as soon as he caught eye of her, he gave Kathleen two dollars,

"Go play in the arcade for a little bit, I have to do something.".

Kathleen nodded and skipped to the arcade, disappearing into the sea of games.

Carrie caught sight of Devin and she gleefully ran over and wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a long, hard kiss on the lips and Devin pulled her back, motioning to the table,

"Sit.".

Carrie sat down and twirled her hair, "So have you changed your mind? Do you want a puppy or even better _a baby_?" She asked, wiggling her eyebrows as her eyes locked with Devin's.

Devin cleared his throat and looked to his right, "No, but I have changed my mind on something.".

Kathleen came back and looked at the two dollars in her hand, "Devin, how do put the money in the games again?".

Carrie's eyebrows knitted in a jealous anger, "Uh, excuse me? Who the fuck are you?" she snapped, not liking another girl talking to her boyfriend while they were talking.

Kathleen hugged Devin and looked at Carrie, her eyebrows furrowing in a discombobulated fear and her irises trembling with fright, "Who are you?!" She asked, not remembering that she was the same girl from the picture.

Carrie folded her arms and shot daggers with her eyes at Kathleen, "I asked you first!".

Kathleen squeezed onto Devin's chest, "I'm Kathleen, Devin's girlfriend, I think." she said, but realized that she was lacking the official title of 'Girlfriend' because Devin never officially asked her to be his girlfriend.

Carrie got up and tried shoving her off of Devin but Devin clutched Kathleen close to himself.

Carrie scoffed, "He's _my fucking boyfriend, bitch_!" She sniped, gripping the collar of Kathleen's shirt.

Kathleen squealed and her grip tightened on Devin, "Hey! Stop! You'll stretch it out!" Kathleen exclaimed, eyeing Carrie's hand gripping her shirt collar.

Devin then after a couple moments of processing the situation then told Carrie, " _Carrie, I'm breaking up with you_!", and that statement caught the attention of surrounding people.

Carrie let go of Kathleen's shirt and let out a noise of surprise, a mix between a scoff and a gasp, "What?".

Devin sighed, "I can't do this anymore. I can't put up with you constantly cheating on me with other dudes because you're upset with something that I can't do in my current position or something I don't want to do. It's old and boring and I don't want to torture you just as much as you don't want to hurt me. It's time for us to start a new chapter in life and mine begins with Kathleen and not you. Yours begins with college and trying to just have some more fun times before your ready to find a man that has all the time and money in the world to treat you like his Queen and I'm not that guy, Carrie. I can't stand seeing you like a bird trapped in a cage; it's time to let you free." Devin explained, holding back a whirlwind of tears and sobs but, he was telling the truth, he was staring a new part of life and that part was with Kathleen.

Carrie stood there, stunned, but he was right even though she really didn't want to admit it. Carrie twiddled her fingers and bit her lip, "I don't want to break up... but, you're right. It's for the best." she mumbled, quietly. She then somberly walked over and ga e Devin a last hug goodbye as she then disappeared out the doors of the mall.

Kathleen kissed Devin's cheek and nuzzled his neck, still being latched onto him, "That was very brave of you, babe." she praised, looking at him kindly and with eyes full of compassion.


	5. Chapter 5

It was twelve o'clock in the morning and Devin had just returned home from work. He heard Kathleen in the bedroom so he went to go and see what she was doing back there. He creeked open the door and whispered, "Kathleen?".

He opened the door completely and she had the blanket over herself. She clutched the blanket close and bit her lip, looking at Devin, "Devin, do you love me?" She asked, her eyes sparkling as she pulled the blanket down, exposing her tank-top covered torso.

Devin went over, concerned, "Yes, of course I do. Why are you asking?" he questioned, pulling her beside him.

Kathleen straddled his lap and rubbed his shoulders, "Why haven't you asked me to be your girlfriend yet?" she asked, locking eyes with him.

Devin rubbed the back of his neck, "We've been doing things like significant others for a week now, we are basically are dating." he stated pulling her back with him.

Kathleen frowned and wrapped her arms around his neck, "But, I want you to _ask_ me. I want you to officially and romantically ask me to be your steady girlfriend." She explained, as Devin pulled her tank-top up to massage her back.

Devin shook his head and chuckled, pulling her up and kissing her sweetly, "Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked, hoping this would clear her mind and make her happy.

Kathleen smiled and rubbed his chest, "Yes. I would love to be your girlfriend, Devin." She responded, laying her head on his neck.

Devin pushed her back onto the bed and went to his DVD player, "You wanna watch something, babe?".

Kathleen walked behind him and blushed, biting her lip, "I have something else in mind." she whispered, sneaking her hand into his jeans.

Devin let out a low groan and grabbed Kathleen's wrist, gently taking her hand out, "Baby, I'm really tired.".

Kathleen moved his shirt up and planted kisses on his back and the cold breeze made him shiver.

She trailed her wet, slick tounge as far as she could reach up his back, "Devin, don't you love me? Tell me you love me." she mumbled quietly but audible enough to for him to hear.

Devin kneeled so she could cover more ground. He let out a soft, submissive gasp, "I love you.".

Kathleen took this chance for his submission, he did have a long night from working and he didn't need to do all the work tonight. She pulled his shirt up and off, planting sweet, soft kisses on his neck and left shoulder.

Devin gave out a quiet, aroused mumble, "Kath...".

Kathleen wrapped her arms around his chest and pinched his hardened, tan buds, giving light nips to his right ear. She then went and straddled his lap, rocking her hips to create an amazing, romantic friction.

There was no way Devin was giving up his title for dominant, he was the person wearing the pants in this relationship. He pulled her shirt up and off then brought her into a wet, heated tounge wrestle.

Kathleen, for the first time, fought back in the war for dominance wanting to be the one running the show tonight. She snuck her hand back into his boxers and squeezed his member, causing him to jump and give her an advantage.

Devin struggled to fight his way to being dominant, he knew she wanted to switch roles tonight but that wasn't happening. He snuck his hand into her panties and slid a finger in her causing her to lose focus and fumble her upper head.

Devin pulled her back with him, onto the cream colored carpet, then rolled over, pinning her to the ground.

Kathleen gasped and looked at Devin, giving off the consensual vulnerability that Devin wanted, "Alright, you win, you win.".

Devin nodded and kissed her neck, "I'm the daddy. You better remember that." he murmured, locking eyes with his lover.

Kathleen didn't understand what he meant so she decided the only stupid questions were the ones not asked, "Devin, you aren't a father because you don't have any offspring. What do you mean by 'You're the daddy'?".

Oh great, now Devin had to explain the world of fetishes to her, "It's a kink. Something sexual I'm into. Being the 'daddy' means you're the dominant one of your relationship." He explained, being serious for a moment before getting turned on again.

Kathleen felt awkward with this kink, it was odd, but if Devin liked it, she was just gonna roll with it.

Devin walked to the bathroom, grabbing a condom, to get ready for intercourse.


End file.
